


D.C.A.Q.C

by Dragontraitor145



Category: SCP Foundation, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Brainwashing, Criminal Midoriya Izuku, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mind Control, Murderer Midoriya Izuku, Other, POV Midoriya Izuku, Sadistic Midoriya Izuku, Sociopath Midoriya Izuku, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontraitor145/pseuds/Dragontraitor145
Summary: I started this off as a joke like what happens if the scp foundation existed in mha? So i created some things, then i decided to send it here cuz i was bored
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I copy pasted this right off discord where i first uploaded it lmao

\- Distaste  
Rank: D  
Activation: Focus Vocal  
Type: Utility Empath Mental Debuff? Meta  
Description: if the user talks to someone and they respond the user is able to activate the quirk, whatever the subject of conversation was they can make the target dislike, this emotion can vary between simply disliking it to being disgusted by it or even make the target outright want to kill it.

You are attempting to access an encypted file. You must be a level 3 or higher personnel to access this file.  
Scanning  
.  
.  
.  
Level 1 microchip detected access denied  
" ah shit wrong guy"  
You drag the other corpse towards the scanner  
Scanning  
.  
.  
.  
Level 7 microchip detected  
Access granted

True rank: A  
This quirk is contained because it can change someones entire thought process, they can go from being a billionare to someone who hates money with a passion.  
The user of this quirk used it to ambush millionares, make them hate money, and make them hate not giving it away to him specifically.  
The user of this quirk is named  
Satoru Ichibucin  
He managed to gather over 700 million dollars in his bank account, the D.C.A.Q.C took notice of this individual when multiple security cameras caught him talking to local millionares and them handing over what looks like their purses, he was contained and interogated when he finnaly spilled what his quirk was, he has been in 7 escape attempts since then and has been confined in ground level 96 since 1995.  
'Heh he might become useful'  
You think to yourself.  
"Maybe I'll force him to make people hate the ground? Or to make them hate their own skin? This is gonna be so much fun." You cackle as you start to walk towards the lift  
"Level 96 was it? Aight let's do this"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finds the dude

You walk into the elevator, dragging a corpse of the level 7 personnel that you stabbed to death so that you could get the informaton of these criminals more easily, you walk out of the elevator and you sigh, there were two armed guards and a scientist talking in the hallway, one of them notices the elevator opening and looks at you, he shouts "HEY YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT CORPSE" as he says this the other two look at you and their faces coils in disgust. You curse under your breath, you look out and your eyes glow a shade of violet, you say "all of you will be knocked out and will not remeber anything that happened in the past 5 minutes" as you finish saying that, the three fell to the ground one by one, you sigh and grab you face " damn that hurts" you sigh trying and failing to drive away the migraine you feel coming.

You continue walking down the corridor with a new getup, you stole the researchers clothes and grabbed the guards assault rifle and put it on your back, you walk past what looks like a lab, a bunch of glass containers filled with chemicals you don't really want to touch, as you walk past it you look to the left, a solid iron door, with a sign above it, saying "Satoru Ichibucin" in white paint. You open the door and walk in, the person, tied to a chair and gagged with what looks like cloth looks up, he glares at you, you look right at him and smirk, you activate your quirk your eyes glow a bright purple and you say, "help me break out of this place, and don't disobey me." The man infront of you shudders, and after a few seconds, he nods. You grin as you undo his binds, though with great pain due to your migraine somehow even more painful then before, before you fully undo his binds you remeber "oh right" you activate your quirk again ignoring the pain" don't use your quirk on me ever and if you harm me in anyway kill yourself" the man immeadietly shudders again this time fear imbeded in his eyes. "Welp now that that's done with"   
You grin a cheshire grin "Let's find more allies shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku looks through the files to find more "allies"(brain dead minions) and discoveres something that mildly disgusts him, yes he's a sociopath but what the hell man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of child imprisonment(sorry)

You walk out of the room with your new "ally" and your foot catches something, you look down and see the corpse of the level 7 researcher, you look at it annoyed 'damn I nearly forgot about him, curse you quirk drawbacks!' You pick it up and sling it over your shoulder. Satoru looks at you in fear, he sais shakily "H-hey what's u-up w-with t-the corpse?". You turn towards him, slightly pissed of bucause of the brain splitting migraine you have "He's a level 7 researcher I can use him to get info on the inmates here." "O-oh a-alright" satoru stutters. You ealk up to what looks like a panel and you open the files. You click on one you find mildly interesting, a quirk called state of matter, you open the file.

-State  
Rank: S  
Activation: Touch Focus  
Type: Manipulation Kinises Debuff Enhancement Utility Transportation Transformation Healing?  
Description: when the user touches anything they are able to change parts of them or all of them into a diffrent state of matter(for example transforming an arm into gas basically removing it) they are able to control the things they have changed if its unable to control itself, they are able to transform themselves and control themselves, they are able to "reform" a target(for example turning a leg to a blade made out of flesh. They are however unable to change the material of the target.

You look on in interest, there seems to be a redacted part  
You click om the extra option and a pop up apears

If you wish to access this file you must have the clearance of a level 4 or higher card*

You drag the body over to the scanner

Level 7 card accepted*

Do you wish to view file?  
YES NO

You click yes

The option yes has been selected, the following file has been unlocked  
True rank: SSS  
The quirk allows the user to change the material of things they touch, why is this classified you may ask? Well due to the nature of this quirk not having a size limit imagine if they were to touch the ground and turn the entire planet into molten steel? Turn skyscrapers into plasma, turn humans into bombs? You understand the danger of this quirk yet?

You nod subconciously, he could see why this quirk would be dangerous. You continue to read.

User: Raito Kasaguchi  
Age: 7  
Immeadietly you start to grow disgusted  
Gender: male  
Containment: level 99 he is to be bound by a solid titanium block that has holes for his finger so its not touching it that is glued to his hands and attached to the wall at all times, he is to be chained by the feet by a pure iron chain and attached to the walls. He is to be fed 3 times a day by a level 5 or higher researcher. And he is to be-   
You stop reading and you smash the panel to pieces wtih your bare hands, you didn't want to see any more, you pause for a moment, Satoru looks a little scared he tried to tap your arm but you grabbed it and tossed him to a wall, you start walking towards the elevator, you say in a rasp voice filled to the brim with rage "i'm going to obliterate this entire organization when i escape, cmon satoru we're going to a diffrent floor, we broke the database here we gotta find another one" Satoru was about to say that he broke it not we but he didn't want to end up dead so he just followed him silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school gave me a shit ton of homework so i couldnt update sorry

Izuku and Satoru goes to this floors elevator now with satoru holding the corpse cuz Izuku was a lazy bastard, as he approached the elevator it opened, there were 3 people, 2 of them in guard out fits and a third wearing the sane uniform Satoru was wearing, the guards look at the two of you, a moment of silence as the guard tries to process the fuck is happening, he looks at the corpse and screams, he quickly raises his gun and right before he shoots, you activate your quirk. "Die" a simple 3 letter word and all three of them freeze, all of them fall down on the ground dead. You sigh, that was the fourth maybe fifth time you used your quirk and your head was ripping you apart from the inside, you look up and your eyes widen in slight suprise, one of the three dead men one of them was shaking, well not shaking more like slight spasming, he looks up and immeadietly stand up albeit on shaky legs, it was the guy with the prisoner uniform, he looks at you in fear and tries to run, you sigh 'dammit this is gonna suck' you think, your eyes glow and you shout "stop running and look behind you, stay still until told to otherwise, tell us anything you know if we ask." A rapid series of orders nearly brings you to your knees, obviously it doesnt look like it from an outsiders perspective but you nearly buckle in your feet. You look up, the mystery person looks at you, you ask him " who are you and whats your quirk" he shortly answers "My name is Ai Aokiji, my quirk is called 'necronomicon' whenever i die i revive and i can revive dead things." You sigh, such an overpowered quirk, seriously immortality plus the ability to revive anything you want? What the hell?! You sigh even more and you ask, "How old are you?"  
He answers" I'm 800 years old", you look at him flabbergasted, and you ask "does your quirk give you eternal youth? You look like your in your 20s." He answers again though this time more hesitantly "I can choose what age i wil revive into, my main age is 24 so i guess?" "..." you're speechless, this man is too fuckin wierd, welp having an immortal ally is never a bad thing right? Though I probably should just mannualy brainwash him since using your quirk woild probably knoc you out. "Welp i guess we're doing this..." you pick him up like a piece of wood "cmon satoru, we're going to the meeting room over there," you pint at a room about 100ft away, "you go to the bath room and get a cloth and a bucket of water, ill go set up the projector" Satoru looks at you confused but does it anyway, you whisper under your breath "this is gonna be fun, its been a while since i had to mannualy break someone" once a sadist always a sadist i guess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late my school fucked me hard

Guard pov*  
You walk downthe long white corridors with your partner, you both knew eachother before working here to become a security personnel because you were both part of the same military group when you still served, you talk to him idly about mundane things but both of you stop cold when you hear an ear piercing screech from a room at thw end of the hall way, you hear water being splashed followed by what sounds like muffled screaming, you hear a thump, then another one, you and your partner look at each other and nod, one of those fuckers probaably got out and is attacking a perssonel, you walk up to the door and peek through the door, you pale, you see an average build man, from what you could tell he was around 5ft8 and he was standing over another man, tied down to a metal chair with what looks like a piece of cloth over his face, water dripping from it, from the mans tears or from the spilled bucket of water next to him you couldn't tell. He grabs a knife at the desk and you watch him stab the man multiple times, one through his shoulder next through his ear and the last through his throat, the bound man started regenerating, you gasp, 'hes torturing another one of the inmates....' you thought you hear a barfing sound from behind you, you turn and see your friend on all 4s barfing on the floor, you couldnt blame him, if this wasnt the first time he's seen someone being tortured he wouldv'e barfed too, you look back and you pale, the man is looking right at you, you quick ly grab your rifle and kick the door open.

Izuku pov

You enjoyed the sounds of screams, you enjoy them a lot, even before you got your quirk you were manipulating everyone around you to cause them pain, but you enjoyed causing physichal pain more than anything else, you grind your foot on the poor mans foot, crusing it, he screams, you grind harder, the you here a sound behind you, like a liquid being spilled on the floor, you notice someone peering through the window, he panicks as he realizes you see him, he kicks the door open with his rifle in hand, but before he could say anything you rush him with the knife you stabbed your immortal buddy with and you stab him through the chest, he tumbles but you don't let up, you stab him in the neck and pierce his brain, he dies instantly, you look up, his partner looks at you in fear, and tries to escape, you quickly throw your knife at his left calf, it hits, he falls down to the ground with tears in his eyes, you walk up behind him and step on the knife making him scream, you smile as you press the knife deeper and deeper until it cut through it completely, you grab the knife and do the same with the other foot, he screams, your smile turns into a grin, one of the chesire nature. You quickly remember what youre supposed to be doing, 'oh right im supposed to be torturing the other guy till he becomes nothing but obedient, forgot about that for a second' you get up and press your foot on the guards head, you crush it under your leg like nothing. You walk back to the room and closed the door, "welp that helped my migraine a little bit"you sigh under your breath and grin "now, where were we" the poor little punching bag tried to scream, but he couldnt, he noticed your eyes glowing a bright purple, and his eyes widened in horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay im back, i didn't know if i should write the torture scene vividly or make it ambigious, but if anyone saw those tags and were like "thats completely fine" then i guess it was okay to make them descriptive

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :D  
> Side Note can you guys please review? Anything is fine i just need some form of feedback lmao


End file.
